


Here's cheers

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Owen isn't quite as green and inexperienced as Tosh would like.
Kudos: 4





	Here's cheers

Slipping the ten pound note across the bar was a no brainer. She was attractive enough to warrant it, and Owen was in a good mood. 'Keep the change, love.'

She gave him a pert little smile, the kind he loved, that said, "maybe afterwards you and I could go somewhere else?".

He tipped the glass back, enjoying those first cool gulps. The first mouthful of any beer was always the best. His mental savoring was cut short by the grating little voice behind him.

'What do you think you're doing?' it exclaimed.

He sighed, not bothering to look up from the glass of amber, admiring the near perfect head on it, all about to be ruined. The fun police were here. The fun police, his mother, and the librarian he remembered from high school, officious killjoys, the lot of them. 'What does it look like I'm doing, Tosh?'

'We're on the job, Owen. We're not supposed to be stopping for an early morning pint!'

Give me strength, he thought. He might be new around here, but he'd be damned if he let Tosh take charge of things. Suzie was alright; a bit of a snob, but he'd win her over. She looked like she'd be a decent shag, and God knew he needed one.

He drew in patient breath, keeping his voice low, leaning over to whisper, and keeping one hand steady on his glass. 'We're in a bar, looking for an alien, and it's only eleven am. If we're not here for a drink, someone's going to get suss.' He leant back. 'White wine for the missus,' he said, receiving the acknowledging nod from the barman. Had the blonde still been around, he wouldn't have bothered ordering her a drink, in case she got the wrong impression. All things going well, he might come back here tonight to try his luck.

Tosh glared at him for a full minute before the wine glass was glided towards her, forcing her to slump down on the stool next to him. It didn't mean she had to look at him, choosing to grip the glass one handed, her arms folded and spinning around on the stool to check out the handful of patrons.

'You think I'm a twat, don't you?' Owen asked, amused that she was so easily flustered.

'My opinion of you isn't relevant,' she huffed.

Avoided the quesion, he noted, expecting as much. He didn't particularly care what she thought of him, but it hadn't taken him long to figure out that Tosh was Jack's favourite, and something of a protected species. Tread carefully, Harper.

He took a lazy sip as the tall man in coattails entered the bar, clocking them and heading over. 'Anything?' he asked.

'Nothing,' Tosh replied, her wine untouched.

'Keep your eyes peeled. He'll give himself away eventually. Good thinking, by the way, mingling with the patrons.'

He disappeared just as quickly, and Tosh grimaced at the look of smugness written all over Owen's face.


End file.
